


Lord and Lady

by happyeverafter72



Category: An Ideal Husband - Wilde
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Arthur and Mabel's wedding night.
Relationships: Lord Arthur Goring/ Mabel Chiltern
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lord and Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. Mostly fluff and some gentle smut.  
> I am basing the characters on the 1969 BBC Play of the Month production starring Jeremy Brett and Susan Hampshire.

The evening following their wedding found Arthur and Mabel on the couch in his (indeed, their) drawing room. It was getting late and he pulled her into his lap so that he could kiss her easily. After some minutes, he pulled back slightly. 

“My dear Lady Goring,” he began, making her giggle. He chuckled slightly in return. “Do you like that?” 

She nodded. “I like it very much.” 

“My dear Lady Goring,” he tried again, “we have a choice before us. We can stay here and continue to enjoy each other’s company. Or,” a mischievous glint came into his eye as he slid his hands down to her backside, “I can take you to bed and ravish you.” 

“Take me to bed, Arthur,” she murmured. “Please.” 

He kissed her hungrily, then lifted her in his arms. She shrieked and giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her up to the bedroom, then laid her gently on the bed before going to lock the door. 

Returning to her, he took her hand. “Are you sure, Mabel?” 

“I am sure.” 

“If you want me to stop, just ask.” 

She nodded before pulling him down to kiss her. Their hands fumbled with buttons and fastenings; such was their eagerness for each other. She gasped when his hand reached between her legs. 

“Tell me what you like,” he whispered, his lips at the hollow of her throat. 

“Just like that, Arthur,” she whimpered. 

She was close to the edge when he withdrew his fingers. She moaned his name when he filled her. It did not take long for him to bring her to climax, then spill into her as her body spasmed around him. 

He pulled out and lay down beside her, gathering her into his arms once again. She lay her head on his chest and he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. 

“Was that good for you?” she asked shyly. 

“You were perfect,” he murmured. “My Mabel.” 

She kissed his chest. “My Arthur.”


End file.
